My Real Life Begins!
by Kao-Tachi
Summary: Une jeune femme renfermée, solitaire , passionnée par sa vie virtuelle et ses passions, qui décide de commencer ça vie à l'extérieur après 4 ans de renfermement ? Retour au lycée. Rencontres avec des personnes de chair et d'os. Des liens vont forcément se former ! Amis(es) ? Sentiments ? Déceptions ? Tout ne sera pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait prévu. Plus d'info sur le chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo/Konichiwa/Konbanwa mina !

Je me suis décidée à poster ma première et unique fanfiction sur AS, à ce jour ! Elle est également en cours de publication sur mon blog. Toutes les corrections sont faites, en revanche il est possible que je décide d'améliorer encore mes chapitres plus tard. Sans plus attendre, je dévoile les infos:

**Fandom**: Amour Sucré.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et univers d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Les droits appartiennent principalement à ChiNoMiko, créatrice du jeu.

**Genre**: UA, School-fic, Romance (WAFFy - SAP - Lime - Lemon incertain), Het, Yaoi, Hurt (très léger), I.C, Self-Insert (ma sucrette)  
Rating: Je dirais 13+ car il est possible que certains propos, certaines scènes décrites (possibilité de lemon) et les relations homosexuelles entre deux garçon pose problème chez les personnes ayant moins de 13 ans. Par précaution, je donne cette limite d'âge. Toute fois, si vous lisez, je ne serais en aucun cas responsable !

**Couples:** Secret ! Je dirais même plus " Sucré " hahaha ;)  
Statut de la fiction: WIP (en cours)

**Synopsis:** Kaoru Helzing, une jeune femme de bientôt dix-neuf ans, a subitement décidée de reprendre les cours. Il était tant pour elle de sortir de son antre et de se décider à faire quelque chose d'autre de son existence. Vivant chez sa tante, dans la même ville depuis seulement un an, elle décida d'intégrer un petit lycée, et pour ainsi dire, c'est le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il se nomme Sweet Amoris et à première vue, de l'extérieur cet endroit semble paisible et calme. Seulement quand on y est élève depuis plusieurs années, c'est un tout autre avis que nous pouvons avoir. En effet, tout élève étudiant à Sweet Amoris, pourrait vous dire " Trou paumé ne veut pas dire complètement mort ". Pour ce qui est de l'animation, beaucoup d'élèves présents pourront affirmer que dans ce lycée vous ne serez pas déçus. Aujourd'hui, Kaoru devient une nouvelle élève et doit y faire son entrée, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. On pourrait dire que sa vie va à présent commencer. Your life begins..

* * *

**_My Real Life Begins, Premier chapitre:_**

**_Il était temps!_**

_POV Sucrette._

Ce matin je me suis réveillée à la bourre, comme la majeur partie du temps quand j'ai besoin de me lever tôt. C'est donc avec le feu aux fesses que je me prépare dans ma salle de bain. Oui, aujourd'hui je retourne au lycée après avoir arrêté plus jeune. Je vais donc me retrouver dans une classe pleine d'inconnus, plus jeune que moi de presque deux ans pour la plus grande partie.

Sur le qui-vive, après m'être préparée, je me presse pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuné. À moitié terminé, je délaissais mon bol de chocolat chaud et emporta juste une boscotte tout en allant enfiler ma veste et prendre mon sac: Let's go.

Avec ma biscotte restante en bouche, je sors de chez moi et marche en direction du lycée. Je sais où il se trouve puisque je vis ici depuis presque deux ans, pourtant je ne connais personne de cette ville. D'ailleurs, personne ne me connait non plus, étant donné que je suis resté enfermée tout ce temps, ils ne risque pas de se douter que je vis ici depuis tout ce temps déjà. Pour mon premier jour, je me suis simplement vêtue d'un jeans noir, un t-shirt blanc que j'ai acheté dans une boutique asiatique et ma nouvelle paire de bottes, noires. Je vais éviter de choquer dès mon premier jour, en plus je dois faire beaucoup plus jeune habillée comme ça en plus d'avoir attaché mes cheveux, longs, en chignon. Une fois arrivée au lycée, j'entre dans l'établissement et cherche un secrétariat ou quelque chose dans le genre pour me renseigner. À la place, je tombe sur un élève vagabond. Blond, costard, cravate, le sourire poli aux lèvres. Un intello ?

- _Bonjour, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?_

- _Heu, bonjour. Et bien je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider, c'est mon premier jour.._

- _Oh, tu es la nouvelle élève alors ? Je suis Nathaniel, un délégué. Toi et moi serons dans la même classe._

Il me sourit cette fois, avec enthousiasme.

- _C'est vrai ?! Alors tu pourrais m'aider ? Ah et, enchantée, moi c'est Kaoru._

- _Et bien la directrice m'a chargé de voir avec toi pour terminer ton dossier et nous permettre de finaliser ton inscription. Il me faudrait certains papiers, elle t'en a peut-être parlé ?_

- _Oui, ma tante m'a prévenu hier ! Attends, je vais te donner ça tout de suite._

Je sors les papiers de mon sac, et lui tend avec un sourire. Il les prend gentiment et vérifie s'il y'a tout ce qu'il faut. Apparemment c'est bon puisqu'il ne trouve rien à redire. Après quoi, il me proposa de me montrer le coin et bien entendu tous les endroits importants. Les salles de cours, bureaux quelconques, mon casier, et tout le blabla.

En me baladant dans le lycée; seule, après que Nathaniel qui m'ai généreusement aidé ait repris ses activités; j'ai pu apercevoir quelques personnes, des élèves et discuter avec certains brièvement. En commençant par une fille très mignonne. Je m'étais lancé pour lui parler car j'avais remarqué sa pochette de dessin.

- _Salut, je suis nouvelle dans le lycée... Tu es la première personne que je croise après Nathaniel._

- _S-salut... Bienvenue parmi nous, je m'appelle Violette._

- _Merci ! Tu as un jolie prénom.. Moi c'est Kaoru, mais tu peux m'appeler Kao._

Elle rougissait légèrement dès qu'elle parlait, je crois bien qu'elle est timide.

- _C-c'est gentil... Si tu es la nouvelle élève, on sera dans la même classe..._

- _Ah c'est super, au moins je connaîtrais deux personnes en arrivant, je me sentirais moins seule... Je vois que tu dessines ?_

- _O-oui.. Pourquoi ?_

- _Je dessine aussi, on devrait s'entendre sur ce point-là toute les deux._

On se sourit mutuellement, puis elle m'informa qu'elle allait retourner vers la salle de classe pour voir une amie. Elle me laisse donc seule et je retournais à ma ronde solitaire. En repassant dans le couloir j'ai recroisé Violette, avec son amie dont elle parlait tout à l'heure. Elle me l'a présenté et nous avons discuté un instant, elle s'appelle Iris et semble assez simplette mais gentille.

Actuellement, je me dirige vers la cour de derrière, que je n'ai pas encore pu voir. Ce lycée est vraiment spacieux et pleins de verdure. Vu le peu d'élèves qu'il doit y avoir et le peu d'enseignants, je pense que certains doivent en profiter un max… J'admirais le paysage et rêvassais à moitié alors que je marchais. C'est alors qu'en pensant à mes parents, loin d'ici; je heurtai quelqu'un qui râla automatiquement.

- _Rah ! Mais merde, tu n'peux pas faire attention ?!_

- _D-désolée ! Je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais.._

J'étais tombée au sol suite au choc de cette collision et me retrouvais sur les fesses. J'avais l'air moins maligne là. C'est qu'il semblait dur comme la pierre ce garçon, j'ai presque cru rentrer dans un mur. J'ai bien dit presque… Je le vit me tendre une main en soupirant, après quelques instants de réflexion planté devant moi, à me fixer. Je l'attrapais volontiers, pour m'aider à me relever.

- _Fais attention…la prochaine fois._

- _Merci.. C'est quoi ton nom ?_

- _En quoi ça t'intéresses ?_

- _Heu.. Eh bien, le minimum, alors que tu m'as aidé à me relever aurait-été de te présenter.. Tu aurais pu me laisser le cul par terre et t'en aller, non ?_

Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que j'allais m'en prendre plein la tronche.. Mais en fin de compte..

- _Castiel_.

Je fus très surprise de voir qu'il n'était finalement pas le genre de personne à te prendre pour quelqu'un de plus bas que soit. J'aurais presque pu dire docile, aussi; mais non je pense que ça ne lui conviendrait pas du tout..

- _Bah. Euh, enchantée. Je suis nouvelle, Kaoru._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire que tu sois nouvelle ou quoi que ce soit ?_

- _Oh ça, rien, je n'en doute pas ! Mais, qui sait; comme tu me réponds, c'est peut-être que je t'ai marqué et que tu te souviendras de moi et de mes beaux yeux. Hahaha._

Je ricane avec sarcasmes et regarde mon interlocuteur sourire du coin. Je commence à avoir des sueurs froides…

- _Tu crois ça ?_

- _Je ne crois que ce que je vois, ou presque mais.._

- _C'Est-ce qu'on verra haha ! Tu es dans quelle classe.. ?_

- _Heu, il me semble que… Je suis dans la C3, avec un certain Nathaniel._

- _On est dans la même alors._

- _Oh... C-chouette_.

Je souris dans sa direction, mais avec une certaine timidité. Je n'en n'ai peut-être pas donné l'air tout à l'heure mais, je suis très réservée au fond de moi et parfois ça survient comme là. Il m'envoie un clin d'œil, en réponse à mon sourire gêné, avant de m'annoncer qu'il rentre chez lui.

- _Si nous sommes dans la même classe, on a bien cours après-midi non ?_

- _Oui, mais je sèche ma petite._

- _Pourquoi ?!_

- _Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?_

- _Gmblr.. Comme ça._

- _T'en fais pas, vu la taille de ta poitrine, j'me souviendrais de toi._

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer pour ça remarque… Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi, pour ainsi dire que j'ai une forte poitrine et que ça le marque à ce point ou bien est-ce que pour lui ils semblent petits ? Vas savoir, venant d'un mec, ça ne m'étonne plus...

Il m'envoi par la suite le même sourire du coin que tout à l'heure. Si un mec en pleine rue m'avait souri comme ça après avoir dit quelque chose de ce genre, j'aurais dit que c'était quelqu'un de gravement atteint, mais..

- _Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait la cour à une femme ? Haha.. Enfin, ravie que mes seins puissent être intéressants pour toi._

- _Je rigole, t'en fais pas. Bon c'est que tu m'ennuies, mais j'y vais avant de ne plus pouvoir décamper !_

- _Bien, à demain dans ce cas ?_

- _Oui, c'est ça. Salut la naine!_

Je le vis me tourner le dos et se diriger vers le fond de la cour. Aurait-il un passage clandestin dans le bois ? Me foie… J'admirais ses beaux cheveux rouges, comme les miens; s'éloigner dans la verdure bouffante des buissons et petits arbres en face de moi.

Je retourne dans le lycée, toujours en essayant de passer le temps, car je ne commence que dans une heure. Je vis quelques têtes défiler. La plus part avec leur déjeuné en mains, c'est vrai qu'il est déjà midi. Et moi idiote comme je suis, j'ai oublié de m'inscrire au self. Résultat, je suis coincée au lycée et.. J'ai faim !

- _Que fais-tu à tourner en rond comme ça ?_

Je tournais mon regard vers la voix moqueuse que j'entendais, c'était Nathaniel, le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas remarque que je faisais les cent pas en tournant en rond.

-_ Ah heu.. À vrai dire, j'ai complètement oublié qu'il fallait payer et s'inscrire pour manger au self. Du coup, je suis coincée au lycée et j'ai pas de monnaie.._

- _Tu n'as pas pu manger alors ?_

- _N-non..._

- _Viens avec moi._

Je le suivais sans rien ajouter et me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir. Arrivés près du bureau des délégués, il m'invita à y enter et m'assoir en me demandant de l'attendre. Ce que j'ai fait sagement, telle une élève bien docile, que je ne suis pas pourtant ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec quelques petits encas du self et me les tend.

- _Tiens, c'est tout ce que je peux prendre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de liquide sur moi._

- _M-merci beaucoup.. Je te dois combien ? Je te donnerais le compte la prochaine fois._

-_ Rien du tout, laisses.._

Il me sert un gentil sourire, sur un plateau et m'informe que je devrais manger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je m'empressais donc de déguster ces petits pains et une fois terminé, je jetais les ordures à la poubelle pour sortir de la pièce. À peine étais-je sorti du bureau, la porte toujours à moitié ouverte; que je tombais sur cette blonde de tout à l'heure.

- _Oh tiens, te revoilà toi. La directrice a définitivement cru que ce lycée pourrit était une ferme. Il faudrait t'enfermer dans ton enclos._

J'aurais pu reconnaître sa voix entre mille, à cette saleté... Oui, j'ai oublié de dire que ce matin j'ai également croisé cette fille dans les couloirs. Une petite idiote qui se prend pour la reine. Le genre de filles qui se croit belle avec tout ce qu'elle met comme maquillage et comment elle s'habille, alors qu'elle ne ressemble qu'à une fausse bimbo en carton. Je suis loin d'être parfaite mais je préfère quand même ne pas ressembler à ça… Elle devrait être tellement mieux si elle n'était pas aussi superficielle. Et ça doit avoir quoi, seize ans, à peine…

- _Oh.. Te revoilà heu..Ah pardon, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?! Et je suis étonnée que tu puisses aligner plus de trois mots..._

- _Espèce de…_

- _Il faut me pardonner, j'ai du mal à retenir le prénom de personne dans ton genre. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire que de causer avec Barbie en moins plastifiée. Tu as dû te tromper d'endroit, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras un karcher pour te décrasser... Ah, mais suis-je bête, c'est pas de la crasse.. Excuse-moi, t'es tellement maquillée que j'aurais presque confondu ton fond de teint avec de la saleté._

- _Mais je vais te..!_

Alors qu'elle comptait certainement répliquer quelque chose de mauvais, puérile, et certainement plein de haine contre moi; en plus de vouloir m'en coller une mais quelqu'un prit la parole d'un air très menaçant avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

- _Ambre, vas faire joujou ailleurs._

- _Mais, Casti._

- _Barres-toi. J'ai envie de profiter de la jolie nouvelle, sans ta présence si possible. Se serait bien plus agréable. _

Je regardais comme de loin, Ambre et Castiel face à face. Un peu à l'ouest, par le fait qu'il soit intervenu dans un premier temps. D'où est-ce qu'il sort enfaîte ?! Mais pas seulement par ça… Par ce qu'il vient de faire et dire également !

- _J-jolie ?! Cette... chose ?! Jolie ? Je rêve.. !_

La poupée Barbie semble choquée qu'il ait parlé de moi comme étant jolie. Elle en fulminait presque. Moi-même je le suit à vrai dire, mais elle, ça doit blesser profondément son égaux. Elle essaye de ressembler à quelque chose après tout…

Je remarquais alors, Ambre devenir rouge de colère et Castiel s'approcher de moi en m'attrapant avec son bras par-dessus mes épaules, m'attirant légèrement vers lui.

Je me retrouvais donc près de lui et il se plaça à mon côté droit correctement, un sourire très malsain sur les lèvres !

- _Allé, fais nous de l'air. Tu viens Kao ?_

- _Heu, je…_

Troublée, je ne savais pas quoi dire, bien qu'il ne s'attende pas à une réponse sans doute. Je me fis entrainer dans la cour avec lui, toujours à mes côté. Laissant Ambre complètement fulminante sur place, c'était plutôt amusant à voir. Castiel ricanait tout seul après m'avoir lâché et avoir marché jusqu'à un banc devant nous.

- _J'adore ton répondant ! Jusque-là, aucune filles qu'elle a emmerdé ne lui avait tenues tête. C'était tellement marrant à voir !_

- _Vraiment ? Je crois qu'elle va encore plus m'avoir dans le collimateur maintenant.._

- _Sois en sûre ! Haha. Et en plus, maintenant que j'ai pris ton parti, tu n'imagines même pas._

- _Q-quoi, pourquoi ça ?!_

- _Ce ne serait pas marrant si je te le disais !_

- _Aurais-tu peur des conséquences de ma colère divine si tu me le dis ? è0é_

C'est l'air de rien que j'avais sorti cette phrase idiote. Du coup il se mit à rire comme un fou. Il me fallut peu de temps pour me mettre à rigoler moi aussi, à l'entendre.

- _Je n'ai pas peur des filles moi ! Mais si tu préfères, Ambre a toujours eu le béguin pour moi, depuis des années. Seulement, je ne veux pas d'elle et il n'en n'aurait jamais été question !_

- _Oh, je vois.. Et c'est seulement ma première journée, qui n'est même pas terminée… Ça promet d'être chaotique dans ce cas._

- _Tu te débrouilles déjà à merveille avec elle. Et à nous deux, je pense qu'on ne l'a pas ménagé !_

Encore un ricanement de sa part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'apprécie déjà ce garçon ! Tiens pendant que j'y repense aussi…

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! J'ai apporté quelques modifications qui ne sont pas présentes sur mon blog. Si jamais des lectrices ayant lu la première version passent par-là !

Laissez votre avis ou un petit commentaire, les reviews sont là pour ça ! ^w^ Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre, Ja.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Comme on se retrouve n'est-ce pas ? °w°

Quelques petits détails et on embarque sur la paquebot ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire.

**Fandom**: Amour Sucré.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et univers d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Les droits appartiennent principalement à ChiNoMiko, créatrice du jeu.

**Genre**: UA, School-fic, Romance (WAFFy - SAP - Lime - Lemon incertain), Het, Yaoi, Hurt (très léger), I.C, Self-Insert (ma sucrette)  
**Rating**: Je dirais 13+ car il est possible que certains propos, certaines scènes décrites (possibilité de lemon) et les relations homosexuelles entre deux garçon pose problème chez les personnes ayant moins de 13 ans. Par précaution, je donne cette limite d'âge. Toute fois, si vous lisez, je ne serais en aucun cas responsable !

* * *

**_My Real Life Begins, Second chapitre:_**

**_L'arrivée à Sweet Amoris._**

_Précédemment:__Encore un ricanement de sa part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'apprécie déjà ce garçon ! Tiens; maintenant que j'y repense aussi..._

POV Sucrette.

Je m'approche de Castiel, assit sur le banc en face de moi et le regarde, incertaine. Pour finalement ouvrir la bouche et lancer quelque chose..

- _Mmmh, tu n'étais pas censé rentrer chez toi, pour sécher les cours ?_

- _Mmmmmh.. Si..._

- _Mais alors, comment se fait-il que.. ?_

- _Je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de rater tes premiers pas dans ce lycée, ni plus, ni moins._

- _Oh, vraiment ? C'est vrai, je suis la «Jolie » nouvelle, j'oubliais…_

- _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire la naine !_

Pourquoi faut-il que ce mec aussi m'emmerde tout le temps sur ma taille… Je crois que ça me suivra partout. Et je pense aussi qu'il est du genre à bien charrier, je vais y avoir le droit, je le sens.

Je m'assois près de lui, et lui jette un œil. Je crus le voir gêner pendant l'espace d'une seconde parce qu'il s'est retrouvé une peu coincé par ma réplique juste avant. Pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas. J'aurais presque juré sur le coup, mais… Autant ne pas m'y fier, changeons de sujet.

- Dis, _Castiel ?_

- _Hm, quoi ?_

- _Ça fait longtemps que tu étudies dans ce lycée ?_

- _C'est quoi cette question idiote.. Ça doit faire, quatre ans cette année. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi !_

- _Oh, alors tu as… 18 ans, je me trompe ?_

- _C'est ça. Je ne suis qu'en première parce que j'ai manqué beaucoup trop de cours depuis ma première année de lycée._

- _Je croyais que c'était mort pour le « pourquoi » ? Enfin tant que tu vis bien ta vie, comme tu l'entends.. Peu importe comment tu étais au lycée._

- _Je ne relèverai pas ! Mais je suis bien d'accord. Toi, je suppose que tu n'as redoublé aucune classes et que tu bosses limite aussi bien que l'autre intello ? Et tu dois même être plus jeune que moi dans ce cas.. ?_

- _L'autre intello ? Tu ne parlerais pas de Nathaniel là ? Sinon, figures toi que, si. J'ai dû redoubler une fois, pour avoir été trop absente et par la suite j'ai arrêté les cours, pendant quatre ans tout ronds._

Ses yeux étaient aussi gros que des calos, j'ai aussi pensé qu'il s'était étouffé avec sa propre salive pendant une minute puisqu'il ne disait plus rien et semblait raide mort.

- _Alors attends.. Tu reprends simplement les cours ?!_

Finalement, fausse alerte.

- _Oui. Je reprends à partir de la première, car j'ai réussi les tests d'évaluation de mon niveau et ils ont estimé que je pouvais aller directement en première, jusqu'où je souhaiterais m'arrêter selon mes études._

- _Et bien.. Ça te fait quel âge alors ? Dis-moi que tu es plus jeune que moi, même d'un jour pitié._

- _On est début novembre, dans moins de deux mois, j'aurais 19 ans._

Il soupira d'un air faussement désespéré et secoua la tête. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons ça le dérange d'être plus jeune d'un an, mais, il n'a vraiment pas l'air désespéré. Je suppose qu'il s'amuse encore.

- _C'n'est pas grave, je suis plus mature que toi, c'est certain haha._

- _Je demande à voir ça tiens ! è0é_

Il me tire la langue et se tourne vers moi en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux, plus longue, qui été resté à l'avant. Ils les inspectent un instant puis me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai du mal à garder mon regard dans le sien, car je n'aime pas regarder les gens dans les yeux trop longtemps. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on lit en moi, ça me bloque.

- _C'est vrai qu'on à la même couleur de cheveux, enfaîte_.

- _Une chose est sûre, c'est que je n'ai pas pris exemple sur toi. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois et tu es bien le premier que je vois avec les cheveux aussi rouges, surtout ici. La couleur te vas très bien... Je trouve._

Au début il ne me répondit pas, mais il finit par le faire avec les pommettes rosies. Ce n'était pas un super compliment, juste une constatation pourtant. Pas de quoi en être confus..

-_ Merci… Pareil pour toi enfaîte._

Et il dit ça, l'air de rien, comme si je ne le remarquerais pas. Mais si, je l'ai remarqué, pas de chance. C'est qu'il n'a pas l'air du genre à complimenter ce garçon, peut-être même qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas le faire sauf dans certains cas.. Et je pense surtout au manque de tact ! Il semble aussi un peu dur à cuire et rebelle en soit, mais il a un bon fond je crois. Enfin je dis ça alors que je ne le connais pas après tout. Il suffit de savoir lui parler de la bonne manière et de le connaitre un peu plus j'imagine. En plus de ça, il est plutôt mignon.. Enfin non pas mignon, même si il l'est; ça lui correspond pas trop. Mmmh réfléchissons un instant..

- _Très beau garçon.. Ouais._

J'ai dit mes pensées à haute voix, qu'elle nouille. Tellement que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et que je le contemplais, j'ai fini par pensé trop fort. Il me fixe actuellement, mais un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres petit à petit.

- _Tu parles de moi là ?_

- _N-n-non, pas du tout. Qu'est- ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

-_ C'est pas bien de mentir.. Surtout quand on rougit a vu d'œil le Mogwai !_

- _Je vais passer par toutes les appellations possibles...? T^T Et toi, avec le coup de la jolie nouvelle hein ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça d'ailleurs.._

Il se lève, en soupirant. Sans doute parce que j'ai pris un ton un peu trop fermé, si je puis dire. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me sens facilement embarrassée ! Je le regarde commencer à avancer. Peut-être pour s'enfuir ? Ou bien je l'agace, j'aurais peut-être dû dire ça autrement. Finalement, il me répond tout de même en me tournant le dos.

- _Je le pensais. Ce n'était pas seulement pour faire chier Ambre. Je peux jouer la comédie parfois, mais quand je dis quelque chose, en général, c'est parce que je le pense. Sinon ça ne servirait à rien de le dire. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir._

Il partit en direction de « je ne sais où » pendant que moi je me relevais après être restée en mode bug sur ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir. Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas quoi ajouter, j'ai eu beau chercher. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu dire. Et ce qu'il a dit m'étonne après tout, car je suis loin d'être aussi jolie. Du moins, pas à ce point.. J'en suis très loin.

Mes premiers cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, alors je fonce en salle de cours. En entrant dans la salle, j'aperçu Violette et Iris vers le fond. Iris était une table avant celle de la fenêtre et Violette juste devant elle. Nathaniel est devant, rangée fenêtre. Je ne vois pas Castiel. Tant pis… Les filles m'ont faites signe de m'assoir près d'elles. Je décidais donc de me placer à côté d'Iris, côté fenêtre, rien de tel pour rêvasser. Derrière moi réside une place vide et devant, il y'a un garçon plutôt calme, aux cheveux gris argentés. Il se retourna un instant sur sa chaise et me regarda sans être impoli. Il est vraiment classe et même très beau.. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très élégant, dans tous les sens du terme. Et ses yeux sont incroyables…

- _Bonjour. Tu dois être la nouvelle arrivée. Tu n'es pas trop perdue ?_

- _Bonjour.. Non, ça peut aller, merci. Je m'appelle Kaoru._

- _Enchanté dans ce cas. Je me prénomme Lysandre._

- _De même, ravie de te connaitre. Tu as des yeux magnifiques... Je suis subjuguée. _

- _Merci beaucoup... Tu as de très jolis yeux verts, toi également._

- _C'est gentil.._

Il sourit et me dit que ce n'est qu'une constatation. Par la même occasion je remarque son style vestimentaire, victorien et lui avouais que moi aussi j'adore vraiment ce genre, tout comme l'époque. Dommage que je ne puisse pas vraiment en porter, question prix déjà, mais aussi parce que ça ne me va pas trop. Je n'ai pas l'aspect physique adéquat selon moi. Mon look actuel me correspond mieux, même si je varie souvent.

- _Au fait, tu penses que Castiel va venir en cours ?_

- _Castiel ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Cela m'étonnerait, il ne vient jamais ou presque à cette heure._

- _Oui, enfaîte on a pas mal discuté depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'on ne ce connait pas. _

- _Vraiment ? Avec Castiel ? Nous parlons bien de la même personne, rassures moi.._

- _Oui, je pense que oui haha… Pourquoi ?_

- _Et bien, cela m'étonne un peu.. Il n'est pas du genre très social aux premiers abords habituellement._

- _Tu as l'air de bien le connaitre cet énergumène._

- _Assez oui. C'est mon meilleur ami, à vrai dire._

Je fus surprise et en voyant l'expression de Lysandre, en plus du fait qu'il était entrain de rire, j'en ai conclus que ça se voyait sur mon visage. Au même moment, nous remarquions une tête rouge s'était pointée au fond de la salle. Et en même temps que ça, notre professeur de Mathématiques arrivait à son bureau. Lysandre salua son ami avec un air étonné; très étonné. Et Castiel lui, s'assit juste derrière moi. Me jetant un regard avant de s'installer à son pupitre.

Le cours avait débuté, mais quelques minutes plus tard les bavardages commençaient déjà. Le professeur en avait profité pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et me faire présenter rapidement avant de commencer définitivement le cours. Castiel remuait derrière moi. Je compris en sentant de la chaleur au niveau de mon cou et épaule gauche, qu'il s'était rapproché vers l'avant pendant que le professeur avait le dos tourné face au tableau.

- _Tu connais Lysandre ?_

- _Je le connais depuis mon arrivée dans cette salle, pourquoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, vous rigoliez comme si vous vous connaissiez bien._

- _Oh, oui, enfaîte c'est parce que j'ai parlé de toi. Quand il m'a dit que vous étiez amis, il a rigolé parce que je ne le savais pas._

- _Tu sais quoi, je veux rien savoir. Je t'ai rien demandé._

Il se rassoit correctement en soupirant. C'est quoi ce caractère à la noix.. Je ne le vois pas, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il me fixe. C'est assez perturbant d'abord, moi qui n'aime pas ça, parce que ça me donne le sentiment d'avoir quelque chose de bizarre ou quoi. Ce qui fait qu'on pourrait me regarder ainsi. Je me doute pertinemment que ce n'est pas pour ça là, mais c'est plus fort que moi.. J'ai beaucoup trop de complexes.

C'est alors, que notre professeur décide, de nous faire faire un exercice par binômes. Génial, un professeur de Mathématique qui ne semble pas trop sévère qui aiment faire travailler ses élèves en petit groupe, intéressant. J'aime un peu plus les Maths qu'avant depuis une minute !

- _S'il vous plait ! Mettez-vous avec votre voisin de côté ou derrière, en partant de la première rangée ! Collez vos pupitres, puis vous résoudrez ces équations._

La première rangée, c'est nous. Celle près des fenêtres. Etant donné que le premier assis est Nathaniel et qu'il choisis sont voisin de gauche.. Qui est une voisine, une fille, Melody je crois bien. Lysandre est avec sa voisine de devant, qui s'est presque jeté sur lui en se retournant et lui demander de se mettre avec. Je ne la connais pas encore. Elle a les cheveux très longs, plus que les miens et blancs. Très jolie d'ailleurs..

Je me mets avec Iris à ma gauche, ou bien alors.. ? AH! Je sais pas.. Voyons voir si la rangée suivante commence à se placer aussi.. Ça y est, ils bougent. Et en observant les élèves de la rangée jusqu'à ce que ce soit à Iris, qui proposait à Violette car elle n'osait plus bouger, de se mettre avec elle. Elle me regarda et s'excusa du regard, au cas où j'aurais souhaité lui demandé aussi. Au moins violette sera avec une amie, ce n'est pas plus mal. Bon, alors mon choix est fait, pas si volontairement que ça hein ? Je n'ai plus trop le choix, de plus..

- _Tu as attendu exprès pour devoir te mettre avec moi ?_

Un sacré sourire prit possession des lèvres, alléchante je dois l'avouer, de mon camarade aux cheveux rouges. Ainsi que sur les miennes à la même occasion. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

-_ Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois. J'avais envie de pouvoir me mettre à côté de toi depuis le début de ce cours, haha haha._

- _Tu m'en vois ravi ! Tu es bonne en maths... ?_

- _Je me débrouille, mais uniquement pour les cours. Ce n'est pas une grande passion non plus._

- _Je comprends que dalle. Pourtant je m'arrange toujours pour avoir des notes potables, vas comprendre.._

- _C'est quoi « potables » pour toi ? Je vais te montrer si tu veux. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite on sera tranquilles !_

- _C'est au minimum entre 10 et 15. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je n'ai pas de si mauvaises notes. Quoi qu'il en soit, expliques moi, j'ai envie d'en finir vite._

Je notais toutes les équations notées au tableau puis commence à les résoudre, en montrant comment il faut s'y prendre à Castiel. Il a l'air e comprendre jusque-là.. Et puis je ne le pensais pas si bon élève. Ce n'est pas si mauvais d'avoir entre la moyenne et quinze. Je ne sais pas comment il fait puisqu'il a l'air de sécher pas mal les cours et aussi de ne pas étudier tant que ça. Enfin je ne suis sûre de rien, mais c'est à priori, ce que je pense et ce qui doit être.

En à peine dix minutes, nous avions terminés l'exercice. Enfin, plus moi que lui mais au moins il m'a écouté c'est déjà pas mal je trouve. Nous ne sommes que le troisième binôme à avoir fini, les autres sont toujours entrain de chercher. Ce qui laisse une petite marge de temps avant que le professeur ne nous interrompe. Ça veut également dire, que je me retrouve à nouveau « seule » en sa compagnie..

* * *

Et de deux ! Cela vous-a-t-il plus ?! ^w^

Je compte sur vous pour laissez un petit avis ou quoi que se soit d'autre. On se retrouve au chapitre trois :)


	3. Chapter 3

Oha ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les amis ! ^w^

**Fandom**: Amour Sucré.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et univers d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Les droits appartiennent principalement à ChiNoMiko, créatrice du jeu.

**Genre**: UA, School-fic, Romance (WAFFy - SAP - Lime - Lemon incertain), Het, Yaoi, Hurt (très léger), I.C, Self-Insert (ma sucrette)  
**Rating**: Je dirais 13+ car il est possible que certains propos, certaines scènes décrites (possibilité de lemon) et les relations homosexuelles entre deux garçon pose problème chez les personnes ayant moins de 13 ans. Par précaution, je donne cette limite d'âge. Toute fois, si vous lisez, je ne serais en aucun cas responsable !

* * *

**My Real Life Begins, Troisième chapitre:**

**Ça**** commence fort.**

_Précédemment: Ce qui laisse une petite marge de temps avant que le professeur ne nous interrompe. Ça veut également dire, que je me retrouve à nouveau « seule » en sa compagnie..._

Il se mit à jouer avec sa gomme, un coup en jetant son regard sur moi; un autre en le détournant pour regarder vers l'extérieur. Il veut peut-être me dire quelque chose, c'est bizarre. J'ai beau essayer de le comprendre en le regardant, il est impossible à déchiffrer. Remarque, je préférerais être quelqu'un qu'on ne cerne pas si facilement sur tous les points, plutôt que d'être comme un livre ouvert, dans la plus part des circonstances en tout cas.

- _Dis, pourquoi tu as choisis Sweet Amoris ? J'ai entendu dire que tu ne vivais pas dans le coin normalement. Et puis je ne t'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, c'est pas normal._

- _Comment un truc pareil peut se propager alors que personne ne me connait ? Et en quoi ce n'est pas normal ? haha. Ma foie, c'est ça le bouche à oreille dans un si petit endroit je suppose. Figures toi que je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisis, c'est le seul de la ville. Mes parents étant très occupés depuis quelques années, qu'avant mes 18 ans ils ont décidés de me confier à ma tante. Comme elle vivait ici et que je n'ai nul autre endroit où aller, je me suis installée avec elle, ici; il y'a 2 ans et demi, 3 ans je dirais._

- _On ne peut pas dire que cette ville soit immense, tout le monde s'y croise, tout le monde se connait de près ou de loin. Mais t'es entrain de me dire, que tu vis ici depuis 3 ans, sans même que l'un de nous t'ai remarqué ?! Sinon oui, je vois bien la situation avec tes parents… Tu peux faire ce qui te chante au moins ?_

- _Enfaîte, je vais t'avouer une chose; je ne suis pas sortie ou presque pendant un certain temps. Ce qui explique pourquoi personne ici ne se doute que j'y vis depuis plusieurs années. Pour ce qui est de faire ce qui me plait.. C'est donnant donnant. J'aide ma tante; en échange, elle me récompense en quelque sorte. Sinon je cherche des petits boulots sympas, étant donné que je suis prise en charge, je ne reçois aucune aide pour l'instant._

- _T'es comme ces personnes qui ont une phobie du mon extérieur ? C'est bien je trouve, le système « tu m'aides et je t'offre ça en retour ». C'est quand même dommage pour les aides. Mais je pense que tu pourrais quand même avoir un petit quelque chose.._

- _C'est pas exactement comme eux, mais je t'expliquerais peut-être un jour. Tu vis ici toi ?_

Je lui souris juste avant de lui poser la question. C'est étrange, il semble plus curieux qu'il n'en a l'air. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, ou si c'est bien la première fois qu'il le fait. J'en profite pour le taquiner un peu, on ne va pas tout ce dire aujourd'hui se serait dommage de ne plus rien avoir à se dire après. Il finit par me renvoyer un sourire, acceptant que l'on change de sujet, et me répondit.

- _Ouais, j'ai mon appart, tout ça. Mes parents ont vendu la baraque._

- _Comment ça se fait ?!_

- _Tu es bien curieuse à mon sujet.. Je te plais tant que ça ?_

Toujours ce foutu sourire du coin... Et cette fois, avec une voix suave, tout près de moi. Je peux sentir son odeur et sa chaleur tellement il est proche de moi.. C'est plutôt… Perturbant. Je lui réponds tout en rentrant dans son jeu.

- _Je pourrais te retourner la chose depuis tout à l'heure ! Il paraît que tu n'es pas du genre sociale habituellement ! Mais sinon… ça se pourrait bien. Tu m'intéresses sur certains points pour le moment, si je puis dire._

-_ Hmmmm... Rien que ça ! T'es honnêtes, j'aime bien. Mais j'ai peut-être une copine tu sais, haha._

Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais dit ça très sérieusement, mais plus parce que je savais qu'il allait adorer la réponse. Son air faussement innocent me fit rire sur le coup. J'évitais tout de même de rigoler trop fort pour notre professeur et les autres autour de nous. On se cherche, et j'ai l'impression qu'il aime plaisanter de cette manière. Bon point pour moi, j'adore plaisanter. Même si j'ai une certaine limite à la plaisanterie… C'est quand même une chance pour moi d'avoir agi comme ça dès le départ.

- _Oh, c'est le cas ? Dommage… t'avais pourtant trouvé une perle rare là._

- _À ce point-là ? C'est vrai que c'est dommage dans ce cas. je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de gâcher ma vie. Mais heureusement, je viens de la jeter !_

Sur le coup, j'hoquetais, stupéfaite. Il a vraiment une copine ? Enfin avait. Il viendrait de la quitter récemment.. ? Je comprends plus rien moi décidément.

-_ Pardon ? T'étais sérieux ?! Quand ça ?_

- _À l'instant._

Tout en lâchant sa gomme par-dessus son épaule et tout fière de sa connerie. Je restais incrédule un moment, le temps que sa blague pas drôle monte jusqu'à mon cerveau et malgré tout, j'en riais. Je m'étais mise à rigoler discrètement comme une grosse barbare et essayais de me contrôler avec du mal. C'était presque comme si je faisais un rire jazz, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'éclater de rire devant tout le monde. Il faut que je contrôle un peu mieux mes nerfs.. Je le regardais soudainement, étant un peu calmée.

- _Je suis chanceuse. Tu me préfères à une gomme !_

- _Et oui, t'as vu ça_…

Lysandre jeta un œil vers nous, alors que moi et Castiel étions entrain de nous fixer en souriant et évitant de rigoler. Se serait bien de ne pas se faire remarquer tout de suite.. Mais à ce train-là, ça va être dur.

La fin des cours arriva bien vite, pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde, même le délégué. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, mais en empruntant le couloir qui menait vers la cour je vis Nathaniel et Castiel en pleine altercation devant les casiers de cette allée. Je restais discrètement en retrait, voir si ça se passe, mais rien y fait. Je devrais peut-être intervenir...?

- _Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Castiel ?!_

- _À rien je te l'ai dit ! Alors arrêtes de m'énerver merde !_

- _Tu avais un mot à signer, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu fais tout un cinéma pour ne pas le faire et me faire perdre mon temps, mais tu te pointe en cours. Tout ça après un bouquant pareil pour un simple mot d'absence ?! En plus de ça tu ne venais jamais en cours pratiquement, et là tu te viens comme si de rien était. Tu pourrais être sérieux un de ces jours, ça te changeras !_

- _Mais bon sang, mêles toi de tes affaires Nath ! Ça risque vraiment de dégénérer..._

- _Se sont mes affaires dès l'instant où j'y suis impliqué ! On m'a demandé de m'occuper de ton cas, c'est ce que je fais ! De plus, tu as l'air d'être entré dans cette salle uniquement à cause de Kaoru. Toi qui se fiche totalement qu'il y'est de nouveaux élèves d'habitude. Et qui se fiche de tout le monde d'ailleurs !_

- _Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'implique ! Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne peux pas, c'est pas compliqué, si ?! Et de quoi je me mêle.. ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu en cours, alors ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout, ça a le don de m'énerver !_

Je ne me serais jamais doutée que Nathaniel pouvait être aussi rude. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise critique, au contraire, ça me surprend juste, il n'en avait pas l'air. Le ton montait également d'un cran, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me montrer et intervenir malgré tout. Bonne ou mauvaise initiative ? Parce qu'au même moment, ça partait complètement en vrille. Ils étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre et cogner. Je décide de m'interposer, chose à ne pas faire quand deux personnes sont lancées pour se frapper à coups de poing. Je voulais quand même me risquer à calmer leurs ardeurs, ils pourraient avoir des problèmes si la directrice ou un professeur arrivaient. Dans le pire des cas, j'aurais quoi, un œil au beurre noir ou alors le nez abîmé quelques temps ?

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'étais plus du côté de Castiel, comme si je le défendais, alors que j'étais totalement neutre dans au fond de moi. Surpris, celui-ci se mit devant moi en me repoussant vers l'arrière, pour éviter que je me prenne la droite qui lui était destiné au départ.. Il arrêta Nathaniel dans sa lancé et fini par se calmer lui aussi, parce que j'avais volontairement essayé d'arrêter son point en attrapant sa main fermement. Il avait l'air de vouloir lui en mettre une pour m'avoir presque touché, alors que ce n'est pas non plus de la faute de Nathaniel, c'est moi qui me suis interposée après tout.

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi après tout Castiel. Désolé pour cet incident Kaoru…_

- _Ce n'est rien Nathaniel. Je vais y aller moi, tâchez de ne pas rester à moins de deux mètres tout le deux, tant que vous êtes dans les parages… Bonne soirée à toi Nath._

- _M-merci, à toi aussi._

Nathaniel parti terminer ce qu'il avait à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Quant à moi, je me fit entrainer vers la sortie par Castiel qui se remettait de ses émotions. Une fois dehors, j'annonce une chose, en le faisant lâcher prise sur moi.

- _Bon, et bien je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.. Ça va Castiel ?_

- _Je te raccompagnes, il fait noir.._

-_ Hein ? M-mais, je peux me débrouiller tu sais. Je suis une grande fille._

- _Tu ne discutes pas ! Je te ramène chez ta tante._

Il me tire par le bras en dehors du lycée, aux pas de course.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti et quelques mètres plus loin qu'il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, me lâchant le bras.

- _O-où est-ce que vit ta tante ?_

- _Près de la boutique Cupcakes pas très loin._

- _Vraiment ?! Tiens…_

- _Oui, pourquoi, un problème ?_

- _Mon appartement est dans cette avenue. Allé viens._

Je le suivis sans rien dire. Nous marchions jusque l'avenue où l'on vit, tous les deux alors. Comment j'ai pu rater un garçon comme lui, vivant dans la même rue, alors que je suis là depuis 3 ans ?! J'ai dû faire quelques sorties quand même, et puis je regardais souvent par la fenêtre, ou alors sortais dans le petit jardin de chez moi. Pourtant je suis certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu, pas une seule fois..

Le téléphone portable de Castiel vibra, il le sorti de sa veste pour voir ce qui c'était et probablement répondre. Ça me ramenait donc à la réalité, je le regardais faire sans broncher.

- _Un problème ?_

- _Lysandre me demande qu'on se voie pour répéter. Seulement je suis avec toi, là._

- _Répéter… Vous êtes musiciens ?! Si tu veux tu peux me laisser là, je vais rentrer seule. Je suis vraiment assez grande pour tu sais.._

- _Oui, comme ça tu es au courant ! Mais du coup, ça y'est, t'es amoureuse de moi maintenant que tu sais ça ? Et non, je ne vais pas me barrer comme un voleur._

- _Même pas en rêve, hahaha. Quoi que.. è0é. Enfin bref, c'est un peu moi qui t'empêche d'y aller alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Tu devrais me laisser là et filer…_

- _Ah bon, t'es sûre.. ? Pourtant je parie que je vais en rêver cette nuit ! Et tu penses que. Attends. Enfaîte tu crois que c'est toi qui pose problème pour la répète ? Tu ne m'obliges à rien, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé, c'est tout._

C'est qu'il me cherche avec ce même sourire, tout le temps ! Ce sourire qui, lui donne un air encore plus craquant que la normalité ! Continues de me charrier, tu vas voir mon petit… Pour ce qui est de leur répète, je ne suis pas sûre de moi, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça l'ennuyais d'y aller alors qu'il s'est lancé pour me raccompagner. Justement, je me sens un peu responsable même si il est vrai que c'est lui, qui a insisté. Je me suis peut-être fourvoyé… Bon il faut que je lui réponde, sinon il va penser que j'ai avalé ma langue.

- _Qui sait.. ! Mais passons, tu devrais vraiment y aller. Je ne suis plus très loin maintenant, c'est bon je t'assure._

- _Tu veux venir avec nous... ? Pour la répète._

Il avait demandé ça si soudainement après ce que je lui ai dit que, j'avais cru rêver pendant un instant.

- _Heu et bien, si ça ne dérange vraiment pas, pourquoi pas…_

- _Si je propose c'est que non, Microbus. Allé viens, on va passer chez moi avant, prendre deux, trois choses et voir mon chien._

J'eu encore le droit à un magnifique petit surnom de sa part...! Je le suivis encore; cette fois-ci jusque chez lui. Je découvris son appartement, son antre bien à lui. Assez spacieux dites donc et même plutôt bien organisé. Ça ressemble à un petit loft c'est sympa. J'ai aussi vu son chien, Démon. Il m'a presque sauté dessus pour me dire bonjour. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul sur le coup mais il est très gentil. Castiel et moi étions sur le point de redescendre.

-_ Lysandre va nous rejoindre, on ira ensembles au bar d'un ami à lui et son frère. C'est lui qui accepte de nous prêter les locaux de temps en temps._

- _D'accord. Tu fais de la musique depuis longtemps comme ça ?_

- _Depuis que je suis au collège. Et Lysandre et moi, dès qu'on s'est rencontrés, il y'a trois ans. Nous avons formé un groupe, enfin il n'y a plus que nous deux aujourd'hui._

- _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au reste du groupe ?_

- _C'est… Compliqué._

Je n'ajoute rien, ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout.. Je ne le connait qu' à peine et je suis une parfaite inconnue pour lui il faut dire.

- _Ça ne me regarde pas, désolée si c'était indiscret de ma part._

- _Hmph. Je t'en dirais plus, un jour peut-être. Bon; Lys' est là, il passe nous prendre en voiture._

M'a-t-il lancé avec son portable en main. Il laisse donc supposer, que je serais susceptible de mieux le connaitre.. Intéressant ! Nous sortions enfin de l'immeuble et allions attendre dehors, sans parler. Quelques instants d'attente à peine et Lysandre était là. Nous montions dans la voiture, Castiel devant avec son ami et moi à l'arrière. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris de ma présence, mon camarade aux cheveux de feu l'a sans doute prévenu par message.

- _Ravi de te revoir Kaoru._

- _Moi de même, tu as déjà ton permis ?_

- _Oui, j'ai conduite accompagnée, mais ce n'est que pour un court trajet, tant pis._

- _Oh, tu n'es pas majeur alors. J'aurais pourtant dit que tu étais au moins du même âge que Castiel._

- _Non, je suis plus jeune que Castiel d'un an à peine. Mais je prends ça pour un compliment._

J'acquiesce et lui souris de l'arrière. Castiel nous regarde avec un air agacé et soupira comme un gros bœuf avant de déclarer:

- _Bon, en route._

Sur-ce, Lysandre démarra et nous emmena au Pub où ils vont répéter souvent. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas si Castiel joue d'un instrument ou s'il chante. Ni même Lysandre.. Je peux toujours poser la question, ou alors attendre de le découvrir par moi-même.

Nous entrions dans le bar par l'entrée de derrière. Le gérant nous ouvra et Lysandre parti discuter avec quelques personnes au fond. C'est très peu éclairé, car c'est certainement la fermeture.

J'aperçois la petite scène, et Castiel qui se dirige vers les coulisses de celle-ci, je le suis instinctivement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ou quoi faire d'autre. Je remarquais que mon camarade c'était retourné vers moi tout sourire prêt à lancer une réplique bien à lui, avec un air aguicheur.

- _Tu vas me suivre partout comme ça ? Déjà en « mode groupie » sans même savoir ce que je sais faire ?_

- _N-non.. ! Je me demandais juste.. Tu joues de quel instrument ?_

- _Qui a dit que je jouais d'un instrument ?_

Il se rapprocha de moi dangereusement et je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur. Il fait très sombre, mais je vois clairement son sourire en coin et lui, doit bien voir que j'ai rougie plus tôt en lui répondant. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime faire ça, pour m'embêter... C'est très taquin. Il continua sur un ton plus suave que précédemment. Sa voix est tellement…

- _Alors.. ? Qui a dit, que je jouais d'un instrument, je pourrais très bien chanter ou bien jouer de plusieurs instruments.. ?_

- _P-personne.. Mais je suis presque sûre que tu ne chantes pas._

- _Tu vas bientôt le savoir ma belle…_

Sa voix à la limite du sensuel, si proche, me donnait des frissons sur tout le corps. Je suis super gênée de notre proximité, car ce genre de chose fait partie de ce qui fait le plus ressortir ma timidité… Cependant, il se détacha de moi brutalement, parce que Lysandre se pointait, pour monter sur la scène. Il avait l'air de vouloir se cacher, comme si il n'aurait pas souhaité qu'il nous surprenne en pleine conversation rapprochée.

Il finit par le suivre sur la scène après être resté muet et planté face à moi sans vraiment me regarder et me sourit gentiment avant de se retourner. Leur matos devait déjà être installé. Je sortis donc de là, pour aller m'asseoir dans l'espace du pub. Non loin de la scène.

Après quelques instant sans bruits.. Ça y est, ils commencent à jouer.

* * *

Chapitre trois, bouclé ! Alors, est-ce qu'il vous a plus ?

À vos claviers ! Vous êtes prêts(es) ?! ... REVIEWS ! \o/ Je vous dis à tantôt très chers.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. Se sera probablement en même temps que la publication sur mon blog, dans peu de temps. Ja nee ~


End file.
